Camp Ain't No Couples Retreat
by MyNameIsLeslieAnneLevine
Summary: Camp has never been so...Dramatic. Warning; Rating subject to change, femslash.


_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought she was mine  
She caught her by the mouth_

Paramore- Misery Business (Lyrics Edited To Fit Story)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N (Disclaimer): I do not own anything, not Hannah Montana, not Burton 4-H center, nor Paramore. Solely for entertainment purposes.**

**Additional A/N: Point of view for all chapters will be Miley Stewart.**

Camp Ain't No Couples Retreat

One

I woke up, my alarm clock beeping annoyingly at by my side. I rolled over, tempted to hit the inviting, boldly lettered **'Snooze' **button. It was today I was supposed to meet the charter bus at the 4H office in my town Lafayette, Georgia. My friends; Mitchie, Mikayla, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver, were going to be counselors at the Burton 4H Center on Tybee Island. We had been chosen from a program with tons of other kids on break from college. I showered and dressed quickly, since it was already 4:30, meaning I only had an hour to dress and meet the bus.

I grabbed my bags and loaded my Ford truck, passed down from Dad. When I arrived at the center, every counselor was waiting. "There has been a change of plans, we're riding on a UGA bus, the kids are on the charter." Jackson's tone was not encouraging, which was backed up by everybody's facial expression. Mitchie stepped forward, placing her hand my shoulder and causing my heart to flutter.

"It can't be that bad. You can sleep on the floor."

"I need a blanket or a snuggle buddy though."

Mikayla, one of my best friends stepped in, faking anger. "Sorry, my girlfriend's taken." I chuckled, plastering a half believable smile on my face. "Aw, Micky, don't be mean to poor Miley. Hey, I have an extra blanket, if you want it." I nodded, still faking a smile, dying to be the girl snuggled up next to Mitchie on the floor of some shitty UGA bus. When the big yellow bus pulled up we all ran for it, tired and cold from standing in the chilly morning air. I grabbed the blanket from Mitchie, snuggling into it's warmth. A tear slipped down my cheek as I settled on the floor, making a small puddle. Lily sat next to me, whispering comforting things.

"I'm sorry, I know you like her. It's just that she and Mikayla are in love. There's nothing you can do but wait, Miles. You'll have a chance."

I smiled, drifting into a fitful sleep. Right before a slipped into the silent abyss I heard, _There's nothing you can do but wait, Miles. You'll have a chance._

-Dream/Flash Back-

It was a sunny day at Laffayette Elementary, where I was attending kindergarten. My best friends, Lily and Mikayla, were with me, swinging on the monkey bars. From my perch on the bars, I could see a little girl in the corner by the slide, all alone. Us being a nice group, we went to her side.

"Hey, are you new? 'Cause if ya' need friends, we'll hang out with you."

"Um...Sure, thanks alot. I'm Michelle, Mitchie's my nick name. Who are you guys?"

"Lily, Miley, and Mikayla."

-End Flash Back-

Ever since we'd been the 'Fantastic Four', inseprable and the best of friends. In eighth grade, Mitchie and Mikayla had a 'thing'. I never thought much until a daring night of spin the bottle. It makes me want to cry to think of the moment that didn't go anywhere, so I'll just say this. _'I kissed a girl (named Mitchie), and I liked it.'_

Ever since I chased her like a cat chases it's own tale, did everything for her, and wanted in secret. In high school, I tried to avert my mind from her by having a short lived fling with Lily. I don't know how it didn't ruin the group, but we stuck together. We met up with Jackson and Oliver our first year in college, and became 'Inseprable Six'. Lily was with Jackson, and she was happy. I wasn't jealous of Jackson, but I was jealous of there relationship as a whole.

They had everything, they were extremely happy. Happy sucks, ands so does life.


End file.
